Infamy
Infamy is a gameplay element in Payday 2 introduced in Update #22. There are twenty five Infamy levels that a player can reach, and a player's Infamy level is displayed next to their in-game name. As of the current build of the game, there are a total of 25 ranks of Infamy, 5 of which were released on January 22, 2014. The remaining 20 ranks were released on March 5th 2015 in the Infamy 2.0 update.http://www.overkillsoftware.com/games/infamy2/ Overview Infamy is a game-extending feature in PAYDAY 2. It enables players at reputation 100 to "reset" their characters in order to begin again with pre-owned gear. Players going Infamous are given a warning at the point of decision, with declining the choice not changing anything; accepting it erases all of their skill progression along with spending cash (first five levels) and resets their Reputation Level to 0. There are 25 tiers of Infamy in total, and the standard Infamy fee is $200M for the first five tiers. At launch, Infamy progress is tracked by a separate tree not unlike the player's skill trees, with the acquisition of one Infamy tier granting access to the next one. As of the Infamy 2.0 update, the interface has been changed to a grid. Leveling up The requirements for leveling up one's Infamy are: * $200,000,000 offshore money (first 5 levels). * Reputation 100. Once these requirements are fulfilled, an additional button will appear in the menu. If the player chooses to level up their Infamy: * All spending cash is burnt (first 5 levels). * Reputation is reset to 0. * Weapons and armor that were unlocked via reputation become locked again. * Skills are reset and all unspent skill points are wiped. * $200,000,000 is deducted from the offshore account (first 5 levels). However, the player keeps: * Owned weapons. * Weapon mods. * Existing Infamy upgrades. * Masks, colors, materials and patterns. * Any offshore money left after the $200M deduction. ** Offshore account remains intact from Infamy 6 upwards. * Any built-up boost or penalty applied to a mission. * Perks and perk points. * All cash from Infamy 6 upwards. Rewards The player is rewarded with the following: * A numeral (1 to 25) depicting their level of Infamy next to their name. * One Infamy skill point. * A spade icon (♠) in front of the in-game name. * Special Infamy sound effects. * Infamy background music. * One Infamy card depending on their Infamy level. * A special pose and an Infamy card for their character while in a lobby. * A class skill point requirement reduction (first 5 levels). * An increased Infamous-grade item drop rate. * An XP requirement reduction (additional XP gain, counted as Infamy bonus in a payday). * An Infamous-grade mask, pattern and material set (specific tiers only). Infamy level 1.jpg|Infamy level 1 Infamy level 2.jpg|Infamy level 2 Infamy level 3.jpg|Infamy level 3 Infamy level 4.jpg|Infamy level 4 Infamy level 5.jpg|Infamy level 5 Infamy level 6.jpg|Infamy level 6 Infamy level 7.jpg|Infamy level 7 Tips * When you increase your Infamy level, you lose all of your spending cash, but not your inventory items. Instead of letting it go to waste, use your cash to buy the most expensive guns you can, until you are out of cash or inventory slots. After your Infamy level increases, you can sell off the items you bought to get back a portion of your spending cash. ** Once all your gun slots are full, consider using the cash to buy and customize masks. Some masks can be sold directly from your Stash. However, customizations are only sold when a customized mask is sold or returned. As with the weapons, buy the most expensive items you can afford. ** Dropping all skill trees in all skill sets before leveling up your infamy will give you additional cash to purchase inventory items to sell after you level up. ** Resist temptation to go hog wild; unlock weapons and mask slots only as needed. You can easily spend all your cash unlocking slots, which you then can't fill and can't sell back. ** Don't bother modding the weapons you intend to sell back. You don't get money back for returning mods. Pre-modding weapons you intend to keep makes sense, however (see below regarding reputation-locked weapons). ** (Console only) Consider speccing Black Marketeer before going Infamous to buy the weapons at a reduced price. * Be aware of which weapons are locked to specific Reputation Levels, and which are available for use from the beginning. Even if you already own a weapon, you will not be able to use it again until you reach the Reputation Level at which it unlocks. With this in mind, make sure you have a good selection of modified weapons to use once you return to a Reputation Level of zero. ** Some favorites are the Eagle Heavy, Commando 553, Gruber Kurz, and/or SpecOps. ** If you don't own DLC, Akimbo Bernetti 9s or Crosskills work with the Ambidexterity perk; and the AMCAR and Chimano 88 starter weapons, though weak, are always an option. * If you do not have the I'm a Healer-Tank-Damage-Dealer achievement by this point, this is a good opportunity. * Some Infamy bonuses reduce the tier requirements for specific skill trees. While it may seem beneficial to invest in a skill tree you favor, this may not be the best option. Instead, look at a skill tree that has certain high-level skills you would like to acquire, but not enough low-level skills worth investing in to unlock it. If you have ever found yourself struggling to find a place to spend your skill points just so you can unlock the tier with the skill you really want, that tree is a good place to consider spending your Infamy point. Notes * Despite multiple Infamy sets providing a skillpoint requirement reduction for the Fugitive skill tree, these reductions do not stack, meaning that going Infamous more than twice (as Tier 0 does not provide such bonus) and choosing more than one set will not further reduce the skill point requirement (i.e from to and so on) for that tree. Infamy tree Tier 0 } |As a new arrival to the criminal elite, the first order of business is for you to get gear and fanfare befitting someone of your status. |4=Your infamous base drop rate is increased from to . Experience gained is increased by . Cash cost for every skill is reduced by . |5= The Heat.png| FREE |image=Unlocking the infamy tree.png }} Tier 1 . Experience gained is increased by . |items1 = The Plague Doctor.png| FREE pat-imperial.png|Imperial FREE mat-dark-leather.png|Dark Leather FREE |skill2 = The Slaughterhouse Set |text2 = Used in crimes that require the Enforcer to get his hands dirty. |basic2 = Enforcer and Fugitive skill point requirements for each tier are reduced by . Experience gained is increased by . |items2 = The Butcher.png| FREE pat-Bounty Hunter.png|Bounty Hunter FREE mat-copper.png|Copper FREE |skill3 = Set of the Ingenius |text3 = Cold, calculating and a master of the forced disappearances, dead or alive. |basic3 = Technician and Fugitive skill point requirements for each tier are reduced by . Experience gained is increased by . |items3 = The Specialist.png| FREE Pat-Guardian.png|Guardian FREE mat-electric.png|Electric FREE The Specialist, Guardian, Electric |skill4 = The Assassin Set |text4 = Modern assassin that carries out death sentences - for the right price. |basic4 = Ghost and Fugitive skill point requirements for each tier are reduced by . Experience gained is increased by . |items4 = The Spectre.png| FREE Pat-ribcage.png|Ribcage FREE mat-sinister.png|Sinister FREE }} Tier 2 Coming Soon... Tier 3 Coming Soon... Tier 4 Coming Soon... Tier 5 Coming Soon... Trivia * The resetting nature of the Infamy system is akin to that of the Prestige functionality of the Call of Duty series, though with retained weaponry and perks instead of a clean wipe like the latter. * Before the Infamy 2.0 update, Infamy levels were divided in tiers and the player would go up to get more levels. Since the second update however, Infamy levels follows the new (and now used) design, which give much more importance on how you spend your Infamy points. Achievements External links * Announcement page * Video Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:Infamous